Garment steamers are known for steaming garments to remove creases from a fabric material of a garment through the use of heat and moisture. Such a garment steamer generally comprises a steam generating unit and a hand-held steamer head connected to the steam generating unit by a flexible hose through which steam is conveyed to the steamer head. The steamer head is provided with one or more steam vents to discharge steam onto the fabric being treated. Typically, the garment is hung on a hanger during treatment by the steamer and the user positions the steamer head over the garment to remove creases. Such a steamer head is disclosed in US 2004/010950 and comprises a soleplate and a handle. The user grips the handle to position the soleplate over the section of fabric to be treated. However, such a garment steamer may be inefficient at crease removal which may increase the time and energy required to remove creases from a garment.